The Fate of My Destiny
by RogueSummersLover
Summary: Rated for abuse & sexual suggestions. ..Your only family hated you. Darksky took pity on you. Father paused and waited for the words to sink in. No! That's not true! Darksky loved me for me! Just read it. RobinStar BbRae
1. Chapter One

**RogueSummersLover:** I'm only going to say this once. I don't own Teen Titans. This has nothing to do with the comics. It is more like the show on cartoon network, with a few adjustments. I also would like to thank anyone who reviews this story. I really am proud of my writing and I don't appreciate it when people put me down so you know please no flames. If you don't like my story, don't read it! **This is just a story. It doesn't mean that I've been through this! I REPEAT this is just a story!** Ok now that I got that down. Here's the first chapter.

The Fate of My Destiny

Chapter 1

_Fate is cruel. One day it'll give you the best thing in your entire live, than in the next moment, it could rob you of everything you own. My whole life was like that. But I will talk about that later. _

_My life was horrible. It was so horrible that I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Not even my worst nightmare. But one day, in the midst of my agony, he came into my life. He made me so happy. He turned my life around. He was perfect. I couldn't imagine my life without him. But fate intervened. Fate didn't want me to be happy, didn't want me to have a happy life, to live a happy life, didn't think I deserved happiness, didn't . . . Well I suppose you all don't want to hear my ranting about fate and destiny. So I suppose that you would like me to start at the beginning._

I am the youngest born out of two other siblings. My family is of royalty of a planet called Tamaran. My father is the king. My eldest brother was the heir to the kingdom then my eldest sister, then I. But my father refused to let me rule the kingdom. He said that I was a worthless arrogant woman that didn't belong in this family. I have nothing to complain about there. I don't wish to rule the Tamarain people.

My mother, my real mother. She was the only thing that came close to the real parent I ever had. I don't quite remember her name, I know I should but I just can't. I think something terrible must have happened to me so I couldn't remember. The only thing I remember about her was that she was caring, sweet, and very loving. I have heard stories about her from Darksky. He said that she was the woman that had captured our father's heart. But I have also heard stores that I don't wish to remember. Anyway, she died when I was 4. I do miss her. And I love her, I always will.

My father. There's not many good memories that I have of him. My father and I never got along. It was like a world war when we were in the same room. Father had an awful bad temper and usually took it out on me. My father was an abusive man. He'd hit me, screamed at me, and threatened me. My father was the king of Tamaran. Although the people liked him, I hated him. There couldn't be a fouler man than he. I once caught him hitting my mother when I was little. I didn't understand why he'd do something like that until I was older. My father claims that my mother died when she fell down the palace stairs. But I believe that he killed her but hitting her. The government, of course, believed him. I hated the government and my father for it.

My eldest brother, Darksky would be 22 in Earth years next month. Darksky was the most handsome man that I knew had that time. He had dark black hair with a hint of a fire-try red color. He was well built. He could easily take on 10 well-defined earth men. Darksky trained to be the best warrior and he was. When he wasn't training, he and I would go out into the courtyard and play. He and I were the best of friends, even though we were siblings and of different mothers.

The year he turned 18, our enemies, attacked us. When I was 6 he told me that our birth mothers may be different but that we are of the same fathers and that made us brother and sister. The next day I had learned that he would be heading of to battle. I was young and still didn't understand what was going on. But I knew that he would be fighting. He was placed on the front line. I had begged my father not to place him there. But he wouldn't listen to me. A week later he died. My father blamed it on me. He told me every day that it was my fault that he died. He blamed my mother's death on me too. But I'll tell you about that later. His dying words to me were to keep my head up and never let anything get inside of my wall.

My sister, Blackfire. She has long dark purple hair. She, in my opinion, was beautiful. She was sweet at one time. She turned bitter, hateful, and worse she was resentful. After our brother's death she, like my father, blamed it on me. Sometimes, for the first few weeks, I would catch her crying. But other than that she was a cold being.

That's why at the age of 13 she started to train. Our brother's last words to her were to learn how to defend herself. She took it to the next level. She learned to be a warrior and she is still the best out there yet. She won every battle that she ever fought. All except one. That one battle was with me. I can remember what we were fighting over. She wanted to destroy all of our bother's things. I didn't want her to. So we took it out on each other. After all, I also had been taking defending lessons. I had just learned of my powers a few weeks earlier. I had won that battle and got to keep my brother's things. I took most of his pictures, trinkets, and his favorite book, etc. That night I while I went out to visit my mother's and my brother's grave, my father and Blackfire burned all of my brother's things, all except for the stuff that I had taken and hid it from normal view. I was so mad. I went straight to my father and screamed at him.

"Father, Why did you do that to Darksky's things?! He was your favorite son! My only brother!" I had screamed at him.

"He was my only son! He betrayed my wishes! He went to you first! My son!" My father had screamed back at me. Then he did something that surprised me. He smiled. It was a menacing smile. I knew that smile. It meant something bad.

"He did do something right in my eyes. Do you know why you two were such good friends?" He asked. I shook my head not understanding what he was saying. His smile grew wider. It was as if he was a little kid at Christmas. I became even more scared.

"He took pity on you. You had no one to talk to. No friends and your only family hated you. Darksky took pity on you." Father paused and waited for the words to sink in. My eyes glassed over. I remember thinking that what he says isn't true.

"No!" I had shouted. "No! That's not true! Darksky loved me for me!" I shouted. But father had done what he wanted to happen. He had placed the seed of doubt in my mind. I shook my head and repeated 'no' over and over. I looked up at my father and he was smirking.

"NO!" I shouted then turned around and ran up to my room. I sat mulling over what he had said. I finally had gotten the courage to look in his diary. All of them talked about his and my mothers. But the last one had said:

_Diary,_

_I had a fight with father today. He said that he wouldn't allow me to be friendly towards my sister, Starfire. We fought over it and made me so mad. She's my half sister and I love her dearly. But I have to do what father says. So, as of right now, I hate her and she is a worthless being that doesn't matter to me. I can only have a relationship with her out of pity. That's what this relationship going to be, now and forever. _

_DarkSky_

He had written that just a few weeks before the war had started. I cried everyday and every night for the next 3 weeks. I was so devastated that I had refused to come out of my room. My father had one servant bring me food. But other than that he and Blackfire seemed content with me in my room.

The next 10 years I busied myself with taking care of the wounded, the sick, and the pregnant. I had learned a great deal patience when I worked with the people. It was a satisfying job at lest I was out of the palace and away from my father and sister.

When I was there I was treated like a servant, maid, or even a poor person. I started to doubt myself, my world, and my life. I was in a great deal of depression. The people I cared for where the only things that I could look for in the day.

When my sixteenth birthday came I was forced into a space pod and sent off to the planet where I live now. I can remember how my father and sister had done it.

The villagers were all scurrying around, get ready for their party. They were throwing me one out of thanks and I gladly excepted. Around seven o'clock, after the party with the villagers, my sister came up to me. She smiled at me for the first time in 10 years. Right there I knew there was something going on, but my soft nature wouldn't let me think. I was just happy that my sister was smiling, at me no less.

"Sister? Is there something that you would like?" I asked her politely. She smiled again.

"Yes, Father and I have a present for you." She said as sweetly as she could. I took the bait. I stood up from my kneeling position.

"Really?" I asked, sounding like a child again. She nodded.

"Yes, come on." She instructed to me. She walked to the palace. I was blinded by the sheer joy of happiness. _Maybe father and Blackfire will treat me like family._I thought to myself. I suppressed a squeal. _That would be the best birthday present that I could ever receive._ I again tried to contain my happiness.

"Starfire, dear, please close your eyes for a moment." Blackfire had spoken without me realizing it. I turned to her.

"What did you say, sister?" I asked truly confused.

"I said to close your eyes." She said just a tap bit harshly but I didn't notice it. I was to high in my delight. I obeyed her and I closed my eyes. Blackfire took my hand and lead me to what I only assume the space garage.

"Strap her into the seat." I heard a harsh voice say with excitement. I concluded that it was my father. I felt myself being lifted into a seat. Then felt a belt strap around my waist. I opened my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see.

"Keep your eye's closed." I heard the cold voice of my father's hiss. I shut them immediately, afraid that he might hit me. I heard a shuffle of feet and a door open and close. I opened one eye to see who had left. Hoping that it was my father. As fate would have it, Blackfire was the one had left. She seemed to be getting something. My father was turned around, facing the door. He mumbled something under his breath. He turned to me.

"I thought I told you not to open your EYES!" He yelled, furiously. I winced. I knew it was coming. I turned my facing waiting for the blow. SMACK. There was a sickening sound of flesh hitting hard against flesh. Tears began to from in my eyes but I forced them back. I couldn't afford to let my father see them. I tried not to make a sound. That only mad him hit me harder. I whimpered. That hurt more than anything. All I wanted was to cry. He was getting ready to hit me again when the door opened.

"Father." I heard Blackfire call. He gave me a disgusted look before answering Blackfire.

"What is it?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The servants have packed her bags." Blackfire said as she looked over at me. She looked at my check and smiled as she saw the black and blue mark that was starting to form. Father nodded.

"Alright. Throw the bags in the pod." He said to her then turned back towards me. I watched the seen unfold from the side. Blackfire walked swiftly towards the pod and threw in 3 luggage bags.

"Have a terrible life _little sister_." Blackfire said as vile as she could. She leaned close to my face a spit in it. I moved my hands to wipe it off but was stopped by my father.

"Listen, you worthless bitch, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass. You are the reason your mother and brother died. You better not show your face on this planet while I'm in rule. If you even think about it, I will send the royal guards after and make sure that you never see light again. Do you hear me?" Father spat with his anger rising with every word. I nodded, not looking directly into his eyes. I heard Blackfire snicker in the back round. Father gripped my chin and forcefully pulled it up so I would be forced to look at him.

"Do you understand me?!" He yelled in such a voice that could make any man, even the toughest run to his mother. I cringed.

"Yes father. I do." I said, voice cracking with emotion. He grinned.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my face!" He snarled. He slammed down the pod door and I started the pod. The garage opened and the pod and I flew out of there. I had know idea where I was heading, but I figured it would be better than being around my father and vile sister.

The smooth ride was relaxing to me. I past many planets and stars. They were beautiful, but non seemed to be the right place to start a new life. After a few hours of travel and searching I grew tired. I set the space pod on autopilot and leaned back against my chair. I soon fell into a comforting sleep. Hours seem to pass by when the alert siren came on. I was jolted from my slumber.

I turned off the autopilot and tried to steer the ship. The ship was being pulled in by a planet's gravitation. The planet pulled us without mercy. I was having a hard time controlling the ship. The planet had successfully pulled us in and I was no longer in control. It seemed fate or destiny wanted me at this certain planet.

I looked outside of my window and noticed how fast I was actually going. It looked like I was gaining speed every moment the ship gained distance. I looked nervously around the little pod. I knew that the pod was going to crash. So I grabbed anything that could be something close to a cushion. The only thing that was there were my three bags and 2 pillows. That wasn't much to cushion anyone. Not even someone my size.

As the pod drew closer to some type of land, I braced myself for impact. The faster the little ship went the closer the ground came. I wrapped the two pillows around my head and made sure the bags were by my legs. _A few more seconds . . . _I thought. I was right. Just five seconds later, my little ship crashed into the ground with a heart-braking sound of bending metal and a nasty smell of some type of odd burning substance.

I lifted my head as soon as it felt safe and felt dizzy. I placed my hand on the side of the ship. I carefully moved myself towards the window so I could see what the planet looked like. I held my breath. It was breathtaking. I've never seen anything so mesmerizing as this. Trees littered this spot of land. The was a small stream running of in the distance. To her right, you could see a lake. In the middle of the lake there was a piece of rocky land. In the middle of the rocks there was a giant shape. I had no idea what the shape was.

I felt something warm and sticky run smoothly down my face. I went to touch it. I removed my fingers from the side of my head and looked down at them. _Blood?_I thought. I felt the wound again. I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I leaned back on the chair and tried to calm myself. It worked for the moment anyway. _What planet am I on? I wonder where I am. How will I find a decent place to live now_?

A loud banging sound interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw four beings. They looked like humans. I had learned about them from one of my fathers servants. One was a girl and the rest were all boys. They looked to be around my age.

The cybernetic one banged on the door again. I couldn't find the switch to open it so I couldn't let them in or get out. The guy banged again and this time with a lot of force behind it. He ended up making an opening. He mumble something to the green boy.

At this time I was seeing black dots all over and could barely lift my arms and legs. I was light headed and couldn't find my voice. I tried moving away from them. I didn't now if they would hurt me and in my condition, I would be venerable to an attack. But the shorter boy found me. He tried saying something to me but I couldn't quite hear it. My eyes flittered closed. At that moment all I wanted was to sleep. The cybernetic one picked me up. My eyes flew open and I tried to struggle.

"Calm down little lady. We not going to hurt you." He said softly. I could almost hear it. I felt him carry me out into the wooded area. He placed me on the ground. I wobbled a little. My head hurt so much that I could even stand anymore. I fell to the ground. After that all I saw was darkness.

* * *

**RogueSummersLover**: That was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Anyway I leave you with this quote.

"**Imagination will often carry us to worlds that never were. But without it we go nowhere."  
by: Carl Sagan**


	2. Chapter Two

**RogueSummersLover: **Hey. Thank you for reviewing my story. Here's the next chapter and responses to the people who reviewed the first chapter.I also want to take a moment of your time for a moment of silence for the 9/11 attack.................................... Thank you.

**PadFootCc: I know aren't they. **

**RoBeN: Thank You. That kind of stuff makes me happy. **

**DarkWolfBlade: I know. Everyone usually has Starfire having a happy, fairytale like life. So I decided to make her have this one. Heh. Oh well.**

**DIWaRrIa: I hope this is soon enough. **

**SpicySugar: Thank you. Is this soon enough?**

**Bubblebean022: I've done that plenty of times. Heh. It's ok. I'm glad you like. Do you get the summary now? I'm never really god with summaries. So I decided to put in a few quotes.**

**Lil LIK Star: I'm glad that you like my story.**

**Angel-star727: Thank you. I'm definitely going to keep working on this story. **

**SliverKid: I'm glad that you like it. Yes, I'm going to continue this story. **

**Starxfire: Yes that short boy was robin. **

* * *

**The Fate of My Destiny**

Chapter 2

"_Coz Im broken, when I'm open  
And I feel like that I'm strong enough  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

_Broken By Seether featuring Amy Lee_

I awoke to the sounds of snoring and some type of incoherent mumbling. I tried to lift one of my arms, but they felt abnormally heavy. I groaned and opened my eyes. I heard shuffling and I tried to turn my heard to the noise. I finally was able to lift my head when I heard the shorter boy's heavy voice that was evidently full of sleep.

"I wouldn't do that. You're injuries haven't really healed yet." I forced myself into a sitting position.

That's the first time I got to get a good look at him. He was unbelievably handsome. I had never seen anyone as attractive as him. He had black spiky hair that seemed like it was untamed. Even if he was able to brush it, I bet it would just go back into it's spiky figure. The boy was wearing a black, red and green body suit. It had an R on the upper right of his suit. Hi eyes, covered by a thing black mask with the middles a pure white-ish color. He was, indeed the most handsome person I've ever seen.

He got out of the chair that he had fallen asleep in and walked toward me. I back to the end of the couch out of instinct and pure fear. He reached for me but I flinched and turned my head away from him. He stopped and smiled at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Neither will my friends." The boy said as he continued to walk closer to me. I turned my face to him and looked into his hidden eyes. It added to the mysteriousness of himself. I drew my legs closer to my body and wrapped my arms around my legs. I held onto them tightly, as if they would disappear right in front of me, giving me no escape from this unknown planet. He sat in front of and stared for a moment before he decided to speak to me.

"How are you feeling?" He placed a comforting hand on mine and I was forced to look back to his face. I decided not to answer, afraid of what might happen.

He reminded me of my brother. Tears filled my eyes, and I whimpered as the tear escaped my eyes. The boy's facial expression altered and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I only cried harder. He leaned closer to me and wrapped his arms around my body. I was still crying and hadn't noticed him letting me cry on his shoulder. I cried for about a half an hour before I fell a sleep in that boy's arms. I felt safe in his arms and I was happy for the moment.

I awoke a few hours later still lying on the couch with the boy still close by me. The boy was still sleeping so I decided to write something for them. (I had taken the Earth language for two years, and I know most of things of this language.) I walked to what seemed like the kitchen and took out a pen and a small piece of paper and began to write a thank you letter.

_Thank You,_

_I wish to thank all of for taking care of me in my time of need. I will repay you all as soon as I am able. I must go now. I do not wish to trouble you all with my presence. To the boy that stayed with me, please except my apologies. I never brake down like that in front of people. Please, I'm sorry. And thank you for the comfort. I will leave now. Good Bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Starfire_

I had left the note on the table and walked quietly to the door. I slipped out of the door unheard. I followed the hallway and went down at lest three flights of stairs before I was out of the house thing. I stepped on to solid ground and looked around. The thing that I thought was a house, it turned out to be a giant shape. It looked like a T. I looked around the rest of the area that I was on. It was surrounded by water._ How can they get on to the main land? _I thought to myself. It wasn't a problem for me because I'm able to fly, but no earth person can fly, _or can they_? I shook my head and flew up into the air. Unbeknownst to me, that boy, who had stayed with me, was watching me from one of the windows that were located in the room that I was staying in.

I flew over the water and over a bunch of rectangular buildings. I decided to land by my little space pod. _At least its shelter_. I thought positively. I sighed and sat down next to my ship. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, my back hurt, my head hurt and I was starting to see those annoying black dots again. I leaned back against the pod. _Maybe I should take a quick nap before I look for a place to stay. _I thought tiredly. My eyes grew heavy and they closed on their own free-will.

I awoke sometime later, it had already turned into night. What time at night I couldn't have told you. My body was still in pain but I crawled over to my ship anyway. As soon as I was settled into my pilot chair, well as well as I could when the whole ship is bent and broken, I grabbed my pillow and took out my brother's most prized possession, his teddy bear. He gave it to me when he first started training.

I hugged it close to me. There was a slow flow of tears dripping down my face as I remembered the sweet memory of my brother.

------------Flash Back Narrative point of view-------------

_A fifteen year old Darksky walked over to a three year old Starfire. Little Starfire walked toward her older brother._

"_Hey there squirt." Darksky said_ _as he rubbed her head. Little Starfire looked up to her brother's lovingly gaze_. _She smiled brightly._

"_Big brother!" Little Starfire squealed in delight._ _Little Starfire was wrapped in a big hug. She giggled. _

"_I have something for you, Starfire." Darksky said with great force of softness coming from his voice._ _Little Starfire looked up at her brother._

"_You do?" She asked in a small innocent voice. Her brother smiled at her innocence. He nodded to her. Little Starfire's_ _face brightened even brighter then it was when he hugged her._ _Darksky took out a little box wrapped in gold paper from behind his back and handed it to the little Starfire. Her face expression was full of shock and enjoyment._

"_Is that for me big brother?!" She asked. He nodded and Starfire ripped off the golden paper. She looked into the box and pulled out a dirt colored teddy bear. Little Starfire looked up at her brother with confusion. _

"_Your teddy, Brother? You love your teddy." She said as she looked up at him. Darksky looked down at his little sister and smiled._

"_I want you to have it Starfire._" _He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Little Starfire looked down at the teddy then looked up to her brother. She squealed and hugged her brother with the tightest hug she could form. Little Starfire giggled at her brother's face. Darksky let go of his youngest sister._

"_I have to go now, Starfire. Please be good." Darksky forced a smile. _

__---------------- End Of Flash Back__--------------__--

I hugged the bear closer to me, if that was even possible. I opened my eyes, only for a moment, to look for the picture of my brother and me. I held that close to my heart and I held the bear over the picture. The picture was of my brother and I on my birthday. He and I celebrated it together. I smiled at the memory. That's all I have been doing lately, thinking of good memories, but once in a while a bad one would sneak in.

I sighed. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to my pod. Maybe I should've stayed with those people. No I couldn't. I'd just cause more inconvenience. I don't want to do that. _I sighed again and closed my eyes out of sadness and anger. _Where will I live? How will I make a living? I want to do something better for the world. I want to make it a better place to live. STOP! I can not think about this now. All I need to worry about it the place where I sleep. _I sighed for the third time in five minutes.

"Oh brother, what am I to do now?" I asked out loud. I pulled back the picture away from my heart. I looked at it for sometime before I placed it back into my pillow. _Maybe I should sleep for now. I will feel better tomorrow and I'll look for a place to stay. _I thought sadly. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the sun's rays. I turned, trying to hide the rays form my eyes. I didn't want to wake up at that moment. My body still ached but it was just a dull pain, something I could handle from previous experience. But never mind that. Finally, I gave up trying to escape the sun's attack on my sleep. I groaned.

I looked around from my bag that held my clothes. Who would thought that Blackfire and my father would pack all of my warrior outfits and just a few of my daily clothes. I guess they really couldn't wait to get me out of their hair, as the expression goes.

I pulled out one of my warrior outfits and studied it. It had been few weeks since I last wore one. A purple skin tight outfit. It was a short, thigh length skirt, and a belly length shirt; it had arms guards up to my elbow, my legs had long purple boots that went right up to my knees, and I had a breast plate. On my arm guards and breast plate there was a dark purple circle on placed in the middle. All of my guards were a light lavender color that matched my outfit nicely.

I looked at my outfit admiringly only for a few more minutes before I decided to put it on. I half walked half crawled to a place big enough for me to put on my uniform.

After I had one my outfit, I crawled back out and crawled out into the woods. I grabbed my pillow and took out the picture of my brother and me. I placed the picture into my skirt pocket. _Where should I go now?_ I asked myself. _Maybe I'll look down from the sky, to search for a place to stay. _I decided. I flew up into the sky and flew of in the direction of the city I had seen on my way to my craft.

I passed many of those buildings. I had being flying for at least several hours and still hadn't found a place to stay. I finally landed in a small park. _I should take a brake. I know I won't find a home in just a day. _I walked over to a small wooden bench that could only suit to people. I slumped over, I know I shouldn't do it, but at that moment I didn't care if I was proper or not.

I looked up to the sky as I heard crackled of thunder. I sighed heavily. _A big storm is coming. Great! Oh well, I'll just have to go back to the ship._

"No you don't. You can come back and stay with us for a while." A voice called to me. I blushed, realizing that I had spoken out loud with my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I apologized. He smiled, although I didn't see it.

"There's nothing to be sorry for...Starfire." He paused before he said my name. I looked up in surprise.

"Starfire..." He mused. He smiled at me as I stared in shock.

"H...h....how did you know my name?" I asked in a small voice full of fear.

* * *

**RogueSummersLover**That ends chapter two. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with it. That would be tragic. I have started school so I don't how fast I can get my chapters out, that goes for this story and my others. Anyway, Please enjoy this quote that I have posted for you, the reviewers. And on these notes I will leave you. Good bye for now.

**Everything that is new or uncommon raises a pleasure in the imagination, because it fills the soul with an agreeable surprise, gratifies its curiosity, and gives it an idea of which it was not before possessed.**

**Joseph Addison**


	3. Chapter Three

**RogueSummersLover:** Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Anyway, I'm trying to keep up with school and my writing so it's kind of hard. After all, look. It's taken me so long to update this story. I'm sorry. I had so many things going on with my life. I've been caught up with my other story A Hidden Love, and my school work. My school grades have been faltering and ya, Please don't hate me. I'm working on this story and many others. But the main story I want to focus on is A Hidden Love. I just hope that you guys will still keep reading this.

* * *

The Fate of My Destiny

Chapter 3

_:"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,  
The goddess of imaginary light.":_

**_Evanescence : Imaginary_**

I stared at the boy with confusion and fear. _How could an Earth person know who I am? Did father and Blackfire tell people who I was?...No,_ _they couldn't know that I was to land on Earth. Or could they? _I shook my head in frustration.

"How do you know me?" I asked with a little more force, although my eyes betrayed the fear that they held. He smiled, again, with great amusement. He dug his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it handed it to me.

"I'm Robin." He said still quite amused with my uneasiness.

I looked at the folded paper with a questioning look. He nodded at me when I looked up at him. I read the folded paper. My own cursive writing stared back at me. My face flushed a deep crimson color. _Now that I think about it, he does look a lot like the boy who stayed with me._ I thought, it all finally clicking.

I handed the folded paper back to the boy, Robin. I had refused to meet his when he spoke to me.

"Why don't you come back to the tower with me?" He asked me.

"I don't want to impose on you any more than I have." I said as I looked down at my feet. They had suddenly become very interesting. He placed his hand underneath my chin and forced me to look into his masked eyes.

"You won't. I promise." He said with such sincerity that it made me rethink the idea of finding my own shelter. On the outside I looked calm and peaceful but on the inside a war was waging deep inside of me. One side wanted to go with him but the other side wanted me to be independent and find my own home. That side was about to win.

"I can't . . . " I started but was interrupted by Robin.

"Please stay, at least until you find your own home?" He asked with a pleading voice. It surprised me because we shared a brief acquaintance. That comment won the winning decision for the side of me that wanted me to go with Robin. I nodded to him.

"All right." I said with a small soft voice that hardly reached his ears. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok, come on. Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" he asked me. I looked at him with confusion.

"What's a motorcycle?" I asked him. He seemed to be shocked that I didn't know what the contraption was.

"I don't know how to explain, so why don't I show you." He told me. I grabbed my hand and led me to his vehicle. I stared in awe at his over sized bicycle. He smiled with pride. I could tell from that smile, that he really loved the motorcycle.

"I take it you like it?" He asked, pride still evident in his voice. I couldn't respond with words so I just nodded happily. "I also take it that you don't know how to ride it, right?" He added. I nodded again. He smiled.

"Ok. I'll help you." He said with an evident smile in his voice. "Step on the peddle with one of your feet. Then you swing the other leg over the seat." He directed.

I followed his directions. I stepped onto the peddle, swung my leg over the seat and I fell off the bike. I sat on the ground in a daze. I heard Robin chuckle. I looked up at him in confusion. When he noticed my gaze he stopped laughing and held out his hand.

"Don't worry, in time you'll get it. Here, come on. I'll help you on." I held onto his hand as he helped my up from the ground.

"Thank you." I said, blushing, profoundly. He didn't seem to notice. I was greatly thankful for that. But the next thing he did shocked and embarrassed me. He picked me up and placed me onto the motor bike. If embarrassment could kill, I would be dead and buried deep within the earth at that point. I covered my face with my hands in attempt to hide my embarrassment.

I turned my head to the sound of Robin's chuckling. His laugh sounded wonderful even if he was laughing at me. I quickly got over my embarrassment when he got onto the bike himself. Robin started the bike and we slowly went to where the beginning of the road started and the end of the park.

"Hold on tight." Robin said to me.

I blushed just for a second as I wrapped my arms around his lower chest. I could feel his heart beating and it seemed to speed up as I wrapped my arms around him. He turned into the main street and speeded throughout the cars that lined in the street. I could feel my hair blow behind me. The ride was exhilarating. I was surprised that I could like an earthains' transportation device this much.

I placed my head on Robin's shoulder to keep the wind out of my face. His crook of his neck was warm and it made me, for the first time in a while, feel safe and content with my life. As he drove in out of the city I slept soundlessly and had a wonderful dream, or was it an old memory, about my brother and me. The dream was perfectly good. I was slightly disappointed when I was woken up from my wonderful dream world, but yet I was happy to wake to Robin's face.

"Star? Come on. We're back at the tower. You need to wake up." Robin was calling to me softly from his spot on the bike. He turned to face me in an uncomfortable position.

"You awake?" He asked in a concerned voice. I nodded a small yes. He smiled at me and hopped off of his bike. He held at his hand to me. I looked at it for a few minutes before I placed my hand in his. Robin must have noticed my uneasiness as he helped me down form the motorcycle because he frowned a little bit.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll like them. My friends are cool." He said to me squeezed my hand in a comforting way. I looked down at our clasped hands then looked back to Robin's soft face. He waited a few minutes for me to adjust to the surroundings then started to move to the elevator. He pulled me along with him, our hands still clasped together. I didn't dare say anything.

When we arrived at the elevator, Robin let go of my hand and pushed a number that I think was 13 but I couldn't be sure. I looked down unsure of what I was getting myself into. I don't know how these new group of people would act toward my presence.

That scared me. Even when I was with my father or my sister, I knew how the acted toward me. They hated me but with these people, I didn't know. Robin seemed ok. Well, at least for this moment he was calm and my presence felt like it was welcomed.

He turned to the doors as we heard a small ding. He turned his head to me and smiled. Robin walked out the doors and waited for me to come out. I steeped out slowly. He nodded encouraging to me as I walked beside him.

"So, are you ready to meet my team?" He asked. I looked up into his eyes, deciding if I was ready for them. I felt myself nod.

"Yes." I whispered.

He nodded and pulled me into the room I was in when they first brought me here. We stopped at the entrance. I had a chance to look around. The girl in the dark blue cloak was sitting on one of the couches while the other two boys where playing some, I had know idea what it was until later.

Robin cleared his throat loudly and the team stopped what they were doing to look at him. He shook his head but made a gesture to me. The team looked at me, making me feel self-conscience. I clutched my left elbow.

"Well, Welcome back, little lady." The cybernetic man who had helped me before answered when no one else said anything. He put out his hand and I looked at it. I looked to Robin and he nodded. I stuck out my hand as well. The cybernetic one smiled broadly and grasped my hand and started to shake it. I shook his.

"Little Lady, big handshake." He smiled. "I'm Cyborg. The quiet one is Raven and this grass stain is Beast Boy. Welcome to Titan Tower." I nodded.

"I am Koriand'r from Tamaran. You may call me Starfire. It is nice to meet all of you." I bowed to them. It's polite for me to bow to new people, even if it's outside of my planet.

* * *

**RogueSummersLover**: I usually have a famous quote here but I'm going to stop that... Ya, I know short chapter... Next time I'll make it longer. 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE:: WILL BE DELETED ONCE NEW...

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for awhile, but I won't be updating anytime soon. My computer is dead... It died on me... u.u You see, my mouse froze for about a couple of days, and every time I would have to reset the mouse. Well, after a while, Dad told me to reload the **WHOLE **computer. I did. It wiped out every file on my computer. But in the process of the first disc, (where it starts to load the new data on.) my computer shut down... u.u Now my computer can't do anything... It can only turn on, then it shuts itself off... (dumbass computer...) Ya, so while I try and get that fixed, I'll continue with my writing... Also, On the 13th of June I have finals, so, if i don't update until later in June, then you'll know my computer hasn't been fixed and that I'm busy studding to get passing grades on my finals, (they're worth a whole marking period grade... .) Anyways, I know these are lame excuses but please forgive me. I'm only human... **This Will Be Deleted Once New Chapter Comes Out!** Thank you again for your time in reading this author's message...

Until I write again,

RogueSummersLover

* * *


End file.
